Why Can't We Have Pancakes, Too?
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian's children have no idea why their parents laugh every time they request pancakes for breakfast. (Smutty future pancakes.)


**Note** : So I've been loving all of the smutty fics that have come from that pancake scene. This just came from thinking about how this pancake euphemism for sex might live on for years and what would happen when Emma and Killian had children of their own who want pancakes. I originally didn't intend to make it smutty, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Why Can't We Have Pancakes, Too?- Part 1/1…**

Killian wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as she poured a cup of coffee. His lips moved to her ear.

"Last night was amazing, love," he whispered.

Emma giggled as his lips trailed down to her neck.

"It sure was," she breathed, as she threw her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Killian's hand moved to the belt on Emma's robe. He quickly undid it and slipped his hand underneath. His fingers trailed under her camisole until he was stroking the soft skin of her stomach. Emma let out a contented sigh as his hand began to trail down to the lace of her panties and his hook slid up to circle her nipple.

"I don't know about you," he muttered, as he used his teeth to pull back the robe to reveal her bare shoulder and move his mouth to it. "But I'm really craving pancakes this morning."

"We can't," she managed weakly, as he kissed her shoulder. "The kids will be up any minute."

Killian sighed against his wife's skin, as he heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs. Emma jerked her head up and elbowed him in the ribs so he would remove himself from her. She quickly tied her robe. Killian bit down hard on his lip and ran his hand down the front of his jeans, just as the kids made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Emma said, dropping a kiss on their heads.

"Morning, loves," Killian said.

The two stepped back to admire the products of their true love, as they commonly did. It still amazed them sometimes that their love had created them. They were like looking at miniature versions of themselves. Ruthie blonde and fair skinned and Liam dark haired and blue eyed.

"What's for breakfast?" eight year old Ruthie asked, as she sat down at the table.

"I want pancakes!" six year old Liam said.

"Me too!" Ruthie agreed.

Emma and Killian stared at their children. They turned to look at each other and then burst out laughing.

Ruthie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you laughing?"

"Why do you laugh every time we ask for pancakes?" Liam asked.

Emma stifled another laugh. "Sorry. No time for pancakes today. You'll be late for school."

"We never get to have pancakes!" Ruthie pouted.

"Yeah, you two get to have pancakes all the time without us. It's not fair!" Liam shouted.

Killian's brow furrowed. "What do you mean we get to have pancakes all the time without you?"

Ruthie shrugged. "We hear you guys talking, you know. You don't think we're listening but we are. Just last night when we walked by your bedroom, we heard you say you were having pancakes for dessert."

"Yeah, we like pancakes and we like dessert," Liam said. "But you didn't ask us if we wanted any. And you guys always tell us we should share."

Emma and Killian shot each other a glance. Pancakes as a euphemism for sex had become a frequent inside joke between them. They didn't think their children had noticed, but apparently they had.

"Oh, well, uh, sometimes adults have pancakes without kids," Emma said.

"Why?" Ruthie asked.

"Because it's bloody amazing," Killian replied.

Emma jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "You're not helping," she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't get it," Liam said with a shake of his head.

Emma sighed. "You know how sometimes you like to do things with just your friends, no grown-ups?"

They both nodded.

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye. It's like that. Sometimes grown-ups like to do things without kids." He paused and grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Like have pancakes."

"I still don't get it," Ruthie said.

Just then, the horn for their bus honked. Saved by the bus, Emma and Killian thought, as they breathed a sigh of relief. Emma tossed them each a Pop Tart.

"Here, eat that on your way," she said.

They wrinkled their noses.

"Pancakes are way better," Liam mumbled.

"I hate Pop Tarts," Ruthie muttered.

"I'll make you grapefruit and boiled mackerel next time then," Killian said.

"Yuck!" they both said, as they grabbed their backpacks and headed to the door.

"Remember, Grandma and Grandpa are picking you up from school so you can sleep over there the whole weekend," Emma yelled, as they scrambled down the porch stairs.

Once the bus had pulled away, she closed the door and turned around, only to find her husband standing right behind her.

"I'm looking forward to a sleepover of my own tonight," Killian said, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Emma giggled and ran her hands down his chest. "We need to be more careful when we talk around them."

"Aye, I have no interest in paying Archie for therapy bills for the foreseeable future."

"Me neither," she agreed.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her up against him.

Killian's mouth was on Emma's before she had a chance to answer. He backed her up against the door.

"We have the entire house to ourselves this weekend," he said, before shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"What should we do with all of this time and privacy?" Emma asked, as her hands moved to undo his belt buckle.

Killian was already pushing her robe off. He dropped to his knees, as he pushed her camisole up her stomach and kissed her just above her panties.

"I can think of a few things," he muttered against her skin.

His hand and hook moved under the camisole, as he found her breasts He cupped the soft mounds, his thumb tweaking a nipple and his hook circling the other. He then lifted himself up and placed his mouth over the silky fabric, sucking her nipple into his mouth until it was straining against the material.

Emma let out a moan, as she cupped the back of his head. He pulled the strap down her shoulder with his teeth and freed one breast. His mouth was on her again, sucking on her peak until it was hard. He moved to the other strap and pulled it down with his hook. He brought his mouth to the other nipple.

They had been married ten years and still craved each other like horny teenagers. They could never get enough. Anytime, any place. Of course, having children had made things a little more difficult, but they still had a very active and adventurous sex life. They hoped it would always be like this.

Emma felt her panties flood at his expert ministrations. Killian's hand crawled down her stomach to the lace of her panties. He cupped her through the material, feeling the wetness. His finger poked at her clit through the fabric and Emma bit at her lip. He pressed his thumb against her clit as he pushed the lace between the lips of her sex. He slowly lowered himself back to his knees. His hook and hand moved to the sides of her panties, ready to strip her bare, but Emma's hand on his stopped him.

"Leave them on," she breathed. "Make me come with them on."

Killian smiled devilishly. "As you wish, love."

His nose nuzzled her mound, inhaling her heady scent. He then flicked his tongue out and he felt her buck her hips. His tongue made contact with her clit and he pushed the fabric against it. Emma loved the friction and she rotated her hips to press down harder on his tongue. Killian stiffened his tongue and pushed it against the fabric. The fabric slipped between the lips of her core and he began to fuck her with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed, as she threw her head back against the door.

Killian pulled her legs up and over his shoulders, as he pushed his tongue as far into her as he could with the lace barrier still between them.

Emma tugged on his hair, as she felt her release approach. He hit her clit a few more times and sent her tumbling over the edge.

"Killian!" she yelled, fearing the neighbors would hear her.

He licked her slowly now, bringing her down. Killian unhooked her legs from his shoulders and stood. He kissed her and Emma smiled at tasting herself on his lips.

"It's going to be a bloody amazing weekend," he said.

Emma unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand into them, stroking his arousal.

"It sure is," she replied with a grin.

...

The following morning, Ruthie and Liam sat at the kitchen table in the loft.

"Grandpa, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Ruthie asked hopefully.

David nodded. "Sure. I'll whip up some of my famous recipe."

"Yay!" Liam cheered. "Mom and Dad never let us have pancakes."

Snow eyed them for a long moment, pausing as she poured them glasses of orange juice.

"What?" she asked.

Ruthie shrugged. "Every time we ask for pancakes they just laugh and never make them for us."

David's brow furrowed. "That's a weird request to refuse."

"And they have pancakes all of the time," Liam added.

Snow chewed on her lip thoughtfully, recalling that awkward moment all of those years ago when she had interrupted an intimate moment between Emma and Killian in their kitchen.

David snapped his fingers. "I bet I know what it is. Emma probably lost my recipe and forgot my secret ingredient. She's probably too embarrassed to serve you substandard pancakes from a box. You know what? I'm going to text her the recipe right now."

Snow cleared her throat. "David, I don't really think that's necessary."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because that's not why she doesn't make them pancakes," she said.

David's brow furrowed. "Then what's the reason?"

Snow glanced at her husband and then her grandchildren. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. David's brow furrowed and his mouth dropped open.

"Can we have pancakes now?" Ruthie asked.

David shook his head. "No! Waffles it is."

"Oh, come on!" Liam screamed, slamming his fists on the table.

…

Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open, landing on her husbands. A smile spread across her lips.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, love."

"You know what?" she asked, as her thumb traced his lower lip. "I could really go for some pancakes right now."

Killian's eyebrows darted upward. "Is that so? Seems our lengthy activities last night left you wanting more. You are insatiable, Swan!"

Emma giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her against his chest, his mouth finding hers. His hand was quickly moving southward, but Emma placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"I was talking about actual pancakes," she said.

Killian's tongue lashed at his lips, tasting her on them.

"You mean the real breakfast food? That's what you desire?"

Emma nodded. "Yup."

Killian let out a disappointed sigh. "Very well then. I shall wait here while you prepare the pancakes."

"Actually, I was thinking I would wait here while you prepare the pancakes."

Killian's eyes widened. "Swan, I haven't a bloody clue how to make pancakes."

"It's easy. Just follow the directions on the box."

She patted his cheek as he sighed heavily. In a matter of minutes he had gone from the possibility of morning sex to having to make actual pancakes.

He begrudgingly got out of bed, pulled his boxer briefs on, and headed downstairs.

...

An hour later, after much banging and creating a rather large mess downstairs, Killian finally arrived in their bedroom carrying a tray.

His mouth dropped open (and he nearly dropped the tray) at what he saw. His wife was lying on their bed facing the door, completely nude.

"Swan, what are you trying to do to me?" he said.

She smiled wickedly, as she bent her leg at the knee, displaying her core for him.

"Well, I was thinking since we have the house to ourselves we might as well take advantage of it and have pancakes in more ways than one."

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had seen him move so fast. He placed the tray on the nightstand and quickly shed his boxer briefs. He was already half hard at just the sight of her.

"Lay back, love," he said.

Emma lay back on the bed, her knees bent and her legs spread. Killian gestured to the can of whipped cream and bowl of strawberries.

"I was hoping you'd say just that, so I brought some toppings to assist us," he said.

"Great minds," Emma said, as he moved to hover over.

His mouth started on her pulse point, sucking there until she was moaning. His lips trailed down her neck as she clawed at his bare back. She reached down between them and stroked him, feeling him grow harder beneath her palm.

"God, Emma," he breathed against her skin.

His mouth moved to her chest, as he kissed down the valley of her breasts. Emma waited for him to put his mouth on her breasts. He loved to worship them and she loved having him do it. He could almost make her come from that alone.

But suddenly he pulled back and she let out a groan of disappointment.

"Patience, love," he said, swooping down to kiss her once more, before pulling away.

He sat back on his haunches, his arousal sticking up proudly. He reached over to the tray and removed two silver dollar sized pancakes.

"Not bad," Emma said, noting the only slightly burnt edges.

"There's no way they could be as delicious as you, Swan," he said. "But I do believe I will enjoy the combination."

He placed one small pancake on each breast, as Emma let out a giggle. He then reached for the can of whipped cream. He covered the entire pancake with the whipped cream. Finally, he reached for the bowl of strawberries. He topped each pancake with a few sliced strawberries.

He then sat back and admired his handiwork.

"Absolutely delectable," he said.

Emma could feel herself growing wetter just by the way he was looking at her.

"Killian Jones, if you don't put your mouth on me right now, I'm going to-..."

He cut her off by diving down and licking the underside of her breast where some of the whipped cream had dripped down.

Emma gasped as he began his slow assault. He nibbled at the pancake on her left breast, getting whipped cream on his scruff, as his hand trailed down her stomach. It finally came to her mound and he cupped her for a moment, before slipping a finger inside her.

Emma moaned and he added another, as he continued to eat the pancake. Finally, all that remained was a little whipped cream and a strawberry that had fallen atop her nipple. Killian opened his mouth wide, taking in as much of her breast as he could.

Emma keened, her back arching up off the bed, as his finger curled inside her and his thumb stroked her clit. He licked around her rosy bud, drawing it into his mouth over and over again. His teeth scraped at it, as he felt it grow hard.

"Killian," she moaned. "So good."

His mouth moved to her other breast, as his hook came up to toy with the abandoned one. He made quick work of the pancake this time, as he couldn't wait to taste her. He sucked a strawberry and then her nipple into his mouth as Emma threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

His fingers continued to thrust into her as Emma trailed her hands down his back and moved to stroke his cock that lay heavy between them. Killian sucked in a breath as he moved his lips down her belly. He reached her bare mound and removed his fingers. He sat back for a moment, meeting her eyes.

"I need to taste more of you, love," he said.

Emma could feel the evidence of her arousal dripping down her. He reached into the bowl and pulled out a whole strawberry and then grabbed the can of whipped cream. Emma spread her legs wider as his head moved to eye level with her core. Killian gently used his hook to spread the lips of her sex. He then placed the whipped cream on her clit, causing her to squirm and giggle. He looked up at her with eyes hooded with desire as he placed the strawberry between his lips. And then he was diving down between her thighs. He pushed the strawberry against her clit, dipping into the whipped cream. Emma gasped, her hips bucking up off the bed.

He used the strawberry to stroke her clit, going round and round in circles. Before too long, Emma felt her belly begin to tighten. He finally swallowed the strawberry and used his tongue to lick her clit clean. And then he was sucking it between his lips.

"Fuck, Killian!" Emma cried out, as his teeth scraped against her swollen nub.

His tongue moved to penetrate her, fucking her with it. Emma clawed at his hair, pulling him away from her cunt.

"I need you inside me now," she breathed. "Fuck me, please."

"As you wish."

Killian was more than happy to oblige, his erection now almost painful. He moved up, lining himself up with her entrance and easily slipped in. Emma threw her head back as he filled her, thrusting in and out. She grabbed at his ass, pulling him in further, as they set a steady rhythm. She locked her ankles around his back, pulling him in as close to her as possible. And soon she was falling over the edge, screaming his name as she came.

But she wasn't done with him yet. She flipped them over and rode his cock, as his hands moved to her hips.

"Your turn," she said wickedly as she grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, as she slid off of him and down his body.

His cock stood before her face. She could see the evidence of her orgasm on it. She took the can and coated his length in it, placing a little dollop on the tip. She then took a whole strawberry into her mouth and dipped it into the cream at his tip.

Killian reached for her head, threading his fingers through her hair, as he tried not to buck his hips. He watched as Emma swallowed the strawberry and then licked his tip clean, enjoying the taste of their combined arousal. Her tongue moved down his length, licking in long stripes and swirls until she had cleaned him of the whipped cream. And then she was taking him into her mouth as far as she could.

"Fuck!" Killian screamed, as his beautiful wife smiled around his cock.

Her head bobbed up and down and Killian felt his hips begin to buck as he fucked his wife's mouth. He could feel his balls tighten and then Emma cupped them. She squeezed and he fell over the edge, spilling his seed down her throat. Emma swallowed all of him before releasing him with a pop.

She then crawled up his body, dropped a kiss to his lips, and sprawled herself across him.

"That was bloody amazing," he said, his hand caressing her bare back.

"Delicious," she replied with a grin.

...

Snow stuck the key in the door, as David ushered the kids inside.

"Ruthie, hurry up and get the book you need for your report and let's go," she said.

Ruthie and Liam stopped dead in their tracks at the mess of a kitchen. Bowls and pans were everywhere. Batter had splashed onto the counter and floor. And a plate of burnt pancakes sat on the table.

"They had pancakes without us again!" Liam cried.

Snow and David heard a laugh from upstairs and the creak of a bed.

"I bet they're eating them right now!" Ruthie said, running to the stairs. Liam was right behind her.

"No!" Snow and David yelled, as they followed after them.

But it was too late.

"Round two," Killian said with a grin at his wife, as he reached for the can of whipped cream and pulled the covers over them.

And then they heard screaming and feet on the stairs. Emma and Killian turned to find the horrified faces of their children staring at them. Luckily, Killian had pulled the covers over them, but his hand awkwardly held the can of whipped cream above Emma and they were clearly nude beneath the covers. The children's eyes darted to the plate of pancakes and the strawberries. Their mouths hung open in shock and confusion.

Snow and David finally reached the bedroom. They each clamped a hand over their grandchildren's eyes. And then squeezed their own closed.

"We are so sorry. Ruthie forgot a book she needed for a report due Monday," Snow said.

"We should have called first," David added.

Emma and Killian were speechless. Emma buried her face in her husband's shoulder as her face grew red. Ruthie and Liam stood with their grandparents' hands clamped over their eyes.

"Why do you get to eat in bed?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, you said we can't. No fair," Ruthie added.

At that, all four erupted in laughter at their innocence. Perhaps they wouldn't need therapy after all.

Snow and David finally backed the children out of the doorway and closed the door behind them.

Emma looked at her husband. "Is it possible to die from embarrassment?"

"We really need to change those locks," he muttered.

Emma laughed and nodded.

...

One week later, it was Family Fun Day at Storybrooke Elementary. The parents visited the school and there were different activities going on all day. Each class was doing something special when the parents visited it.

Liam's first grade class had written and drawn about things their families like to do. Killian groaned as the fifteenth first grader walked to the front of the classroom.

"Bloody hell, this is boring. If I have to hear about how one more father likes to fish and one more mum likes to bake, I'm going to jab my hook in my eye," he whispered in his wife's ear.

"Shhh, behave," she scolded, poking him in the ribs with her elbow, despite completely agreeing with him.

"Okay, class, who would like to share what they wrote about their family next?" Liam's first grade teacher, Mrs. Tyler asked.

Liam's hand shot up and he waved it around wildly, squirming in his seat.

"Liam, come on up."

"Finally," Killian muttered, as he and his wife whipped out their phones to record him.

Liam walked to the front of the class. He smiled widely at his parents in the back, revealing a gap where his upper two front teeth used to be. Emma and Killian gave him a thumbs up, as they beamed proudly. Liam held his paper up close to his face as he read haltingly.

"My sister likes to do gymnastics. My brother, Henry, likes to write. My parents like to eat pancakes in bed without their clothes on."

Emma and Killian's eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open. Their hands were frozen midair with their phones still in them, recording the reaction of the room. All of the other parents and children turned to look at them and started giggling.

Mrs. Tyler looked horrified, but being the professional she is, she began a round of a applause for Liam and quickly ushered him back to his seat.

Emma and Killian finally lowered their phones, their faces beet red. Liam turned to look at them, a huge grin upon his face, as he gave them a thumbs up.

"I think we should be able to get a good family rate from Archie," Killian whispered to his wife.

Emma covered her face with her hands and groaned, "We are not having pancakes again until he goes away to college."

Killian's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Love, please tell me you mean the actual breakfast food."

Emma shook her head sharply. "Nope."

Killian swallowed around the lump in his throat.

She then grabbed her husband's hand and discreetly dragged him out of the back of the classroom.

"Swan, be reasonable," he called after his wife, as she stormed towards the exit.

Luckily for him, he was extremely charming and quite persuasive. And they ended up having pancakes again in their car in a dark, secluded spot in the school parking lot.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
